Perspective
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Whether the glass is half full or half empty, it depends on the perspective in which it is viewed.


**Story Note: 2nd person POV from Soul's POV, written in 3rd person. Follows the canon timeline, but does not reference any important events. Rated T for one major swear word, but that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

**Perspective**

**by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

They say that the moment you are born, your life had already been determined. Everything you do, everything you say; it's all destined to happen, and that there was no changing it. The moment you are born, your existence alone already had a plan, and was already fit into the universe's perpetual flow. They say there is no such thing as coincidence, and in the case that something coincidental happens, it was fate's design that had planned the coincidence in the first place, thus canceling out the mere concept of it.

For a very long time, you believed in none of that. If the idea that everything happens for a reason is true, you can't even fathom what you did in one of your past lives to deserve the childhood you received. The world is a horrible place, and you understand the need for an equal share of good and evil, but there are things that seem too farfetched to be rational. For so many years, you grew up being the fifth wheel in a family of four. They were all famous musicians, and sure, you could play, but nothing like them. Your music had the power to scare souls away, while theirs' had the power to enlighten them. And you were miserable.

To you, Mother was always chastising you about whatever it was you did wrong, which was practically everything you did when you were younger. And to your brother, you never heard a negative thing out of her mouth about him. Oh no, not wonderful Wes, there could never be anything wrong with perfect ol' Wes! To her, he was the jackpot and family fame. To you, Wes was the meddler, the one who ruined you.

But really, it depends on the perspective.

For a very long time, you believed that fate and destiny was all a gimmick, and disregarded it without another note. But then things changed. You practically said "fuck you" to your family and left them the moment you discovered your talent and what would be in the future, your living. You went to Shibusen, but things didn't go any better at the start. When you first left your family behind, you thought that hey, maybe the so called fate was finally cutting you some slack! But no, it was actually a while before anyone even acknowledged your existence, and when people did, it was out of curiosity most of all.

They ran from your music, just as many had when your parents forced you to perform at shows. What they didn't realize when they ran, was that they weren't running from the music at all, but rather your soul itself. And the ones who tried to approach you; they couldn't even lift you, much less match wavelengths.

And then there was _her_.

She had stood there, listening for a good ten minutes or so. You waited and waited for her to cringe away and leave, or show some sign of fear or disgust, but to your amazement, she had applauded you. She had brought her hands together as a form of "thank you for playing" and it was different. Strange. All your life, your ears were accustomed to polite clapping that was mandatory at performances. You had never realized the difference between genuine applause and fake applause. Probably because you had never been exposed to anything genuine for a long time.

The two of you talked briefly and she had insisted upon being your meister, and you had warned her over and over that you just weren't compatible with anybody.

She proved you wrong, and after that day, you began to wander about the entire fate ordeal.

* * *

She brightened up your life at the least. She brought out in you what no other could; happiness. You finally started to understand the true meaning of friendship. Of course, there was always Kid or Blackstar whom were also your friends, but even they didn't quite understand you. It took a while, but in due time, Maka did. She knew your soul better than anyone else, and you and her both knew it.

It was when you realized that you would die for her that you figured it out. You had been smack in the middle of love ever since you first met her. No, it wasn't "love at first sight" because that was cheesy and uncool, and you definitely know that it wasn't "that" kind of love at the beginning.

At the beginning, it was love of her because she was your rescuer. She pulled you up and out of the dark, and you had no one else to thank but her.

At the beginning, love was merely a way of saying thank you.

But then years passed, and you grew close. You felt more devotion to her than you felt towards anyone else you had ever known. She was the anchor that held you tied to the world. She kept you from being swallowed by the black blood, and she made sure you were safe, just as you had put an equal effort into making sure she was protected. She was strong, and she was weak. She was both things and it's what defined her.

Really though, it was a matter of perspective.

* * *

You had fallen head over heels, and by the time you realized your feet were stuck in the mud, you couldn't pull yourself free. She was everything to you. You would die for her, and it was more than a weapon's duty to you. It was because you cared about her safety. You cared that she remained unhurt and strong. You cared enough about her enough to love her. It was your responsibility to make sure she wasn't in harm's way, even though both of you were practically fighting for your lives every day. All the more reason to protect her.

You're were always wondering if she shared your feelings. Maka at her best was when she was using her head, and you would not be surprised if she had figured it all out, but then again, she was also ignorant in her own special way. You had no positive way of knowing, so you went with the flow and played it by ear.

She always had your back and you returned the favor for what felt like forever.

To some, she may not be pretty. You teased her and called her "flat-chested" and "tiny-tits" all the time, and there were probably a great deal of people who would agree with you when you said those things...But they didn't know her. They didn't know the real her, the part that was smart and strong and brave. They didn't know how determined she was to keeping everyone she cared about safe. They didn't know Maka Albarn at all.

Because really, it was all a matter of perspective.

* * *

_~end~_

* * *

**A/N: I'm half-asleep you guys. I hope this turned out okay. I edited but *cough cough* I'm half-asleep, remember? I tried my best in capturing Soul's emotions, but I can't be positive about doing anything right (but it's a matter of perspective) since my eyes are closing on my as I type this. I was thinking about making this a 2-shot with the next chapter being from Maka's POV, also written in 2nd person. What would you guys feel about that?**

**Whatever. Thanks a bunch for reading! It means a bunch to me, and reviews are my inspiration to write. I've been having trouble thinking up any real good plots, so I think I'm going to open myself up to taking requests.**

**So! Either review or PM me with what you would like to see from me (with a plot and what you want to happen) and I'll try to write something for it!~ I won't write for any ship unless it's SoMa or KidLiz or possibly TsuStar. **

**So. Again, thank you for reading this.**


End file.
